NLSS Civil War
The NLSS Civil War was an event that lasted from (October 28, 2017 - November 3, 2017) in which several members of the NLSS crew made diss tracks on each other, all sparked by a single remark. It was all in good fun of course. The Timeline The Beginning On an NLSS (October 11, 2017), Northernlion said "You guys are all my friends but you're probably all terrible rappers" to BaerTaffy, Nick, Austin, and Rob. Baer seemed to disagree. 'Baer's Response' On October 28, 2017, out of nowhere, Baer released "Northernlion said I couldn't rap", a diss track roasting NL. The diss track was very well received, fans calling him the best rapper of the NLSS crew. A day later, Dan Gheesling reacted to the diss track, at the end of his video a teaser was shown saying "Diss Track Coming Soon". Two sides were created, Team Baer and Team NL. Rumors of a civil war started to pop up... 'Indeimaus' Response' On October 30, 2017, Indeimaus didn't take a side, but instead took shots at everyone in the Roundtable Podcast in his diss track "Northernlion Crew Diss Track. 'Dan and NL's Response' On October 30, 2017, Dan and NL released their diss track Aquiest - Gold Chainz & Eggboi. This diss track wasn't very well received, fans saying Dan has no rhythm, overall not a good start for Team NL. Dan's reaction to fan reception 'Mathas' Response' On October 30, 2017, In an unexpected turn Mathasgames released his diss track "Yung Mithis - Heresy", his track focused on dissing Dan, aligning himself with Team Baer. Dan's Reaction 'Austin's Response' On October 30, 2017, LastGreyWolf released his diss track "Good Question, his track also focused on dissing Dan, aligning himself with Team Baer. Dan's Reaction 'Sinvicta's Response' On October 31, 2017, Sinvicta realeased his diss track "SINNY V - GET BACK, while Team NL was seemingly losing, Sinvicta brought it back! His track focused on dissing Team Baer and also Nick. Would this be the start of a comeback? This song was a parody of Ludacris - Get Back. In July 2019, "GET BACK" was removed from Youtube due to a copyright claim. It was then reuploaded onto Soundcloud 'NL's 2nd Response and Betrayal' On October 31, 2017, Northernlion rapped his 2nd diss track LIVE on stream. Surprisingly the first verse dissed Dan? His own Teammate? Yes, due to the bad reception of the 1st diss track, the only way NL could redeeming himself was dissing the reason his 1st diss track failed. His track also dissed Mathas, and would supposedly diss the rest of Team Baer. NL got major respect for doing it live, but unfortunately the finished diss track would never get released. Dan's Reaction 'Rob's Response' On October 31, 2017, Alpacapatrol released his diss track "RACCAttack - Trash Man on Attack", his track also focused on dissing NL, aligning himself with Team Baer. 'Baer's 2nd Response and Dan's Death' On November 1, 2017, Baer released his 2nd diss track "B SUPREME - Civil War (feat. AlyseChantel), with the multiple diss tracks aimed against Dan, and his own teammate betraying him, Baer and his wife Alyse put the final nail in the coffin for Dan, Dan reacted to this diss track and died. 'Nick's Response' On November 2, 2017, Rockleesmile released his track "Ambitiously Preoccupied", it wasn't dissing anyone in particular, but was more self-depricating and dissing Twitch culture. 'Josh's Response' On November 3, 2017, JSmithOTI released his diss track "Re: RACCAttack (Not Horsin' Around)" backing up NL, his track focused on dissing Rob and Team Baer. Rob's Reaction 'The Winner' Although Sinvicta and Josh put up a good fight, due to Dan and NL's rough start, and NL never releasing his own diss track, Team Baer is objectively the winner in this Civil War. Bonus Chat's Diss Track - WE PAY WE SAY - Made by RSavaglio Ryuka's Diss Track - Dissing Tomo __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events